Mini Central
by cutemonic fox
Summary: the person who did the mini adventures of the small Elric brothers, here Mini Central theres, mini riza, roy, havoc, and even mini hughes also some others!, just say they are more of a handful than you think..mischevious little devils
1. Chapter 1

**MINI CENTRAL**

**CHAPTER 1:LAID**

**CHARACTERS:**

m(mini)

roy (herny)

riza (clara)

armstrong (alexander)

hughes (roger)

havoc (curtis)

fuery (emanual)

gran (jerry)

shceska (miya)

falman (nick)

breda (I really don't know what his first name is going to be give me a suggetstion)

Lt Ross:baby sitter

St. Bloch: baby sitter

* * *

m. havoc:(bust into the play room which is dressed up like an office, mini office table for roy how cute ) guess what guys I got laid!

m. riza: laid?

m. roy: yea, do even know what laid means havoc?

m. havoc:no idea, but I heard my dad screaming it this morning

m. falman: maybe he means, he laid down or something

m. breda: havoc, maybe you mistook him maybe he said 'I ate lay's'

m. havoc: you know breda you really need to stop thinking about food, actually you sniff food you get bigger

m. breda: shut up, you know I don't eat that much!

m. havoc:thats not what I saw at snack time

m. breda: I was hungry!

m. havoc: aren't you always?

m. riza: both of you shut up! (pulls out dart gun)

m..havoc: whatever (walks away)

(Havoc goes to Lt Ross)

Ross: I should not be babysitting these kids; I should get a better job than this I am a Lieutenant after all

m. havoc: hey aunt Ross, guess what?

Ross: what

m. havoc: I got laid!

Ross: what?

( Ross grabs Curtis and takes him to his dad (of course it's Havoc))

Ross:Havoc!

Havoc: what?

Ross: what is going on at your house?


	2. Chapter 2:Your parents

**MINI CENTRAL**

**CHAPTER 2: Your Parents**

**CHARACTERS:**

m(mini)

roy (herny)

riza (clara)

armstrong (alexander)

hughes (roger)

havoc (curtis)

fuery (emanual)

gran (jerry)

shceska (miya)

falman (nick)

breda (I really don't know what his first name is going to be give me a suggetstion)

Lt Ross:baby sitter

St. Bloch: baby sitter

* * *

Ross:OK since I,m getting paid for this, tell me what your parents do

m. roy: but you already know what they do Auntie Ross, don't you work with them?

Ross: I do, I mean your other parent, for example Clara what does your dad do?

m. riza: He works at a gun shop!

Ross: see?

m. roy: ohhh..ok

Ross: ok what does your other parent do?

m. fuery: um, my mom is a opcomotrist

Ross: I think you mean optometrist,

m. fuery: yeah!

m. roy: my mom is a boy scout leader

m breda: my mom's a chef!

m. havoc: yea, we all knew that

m. breda: quiet Curtis!what does your mom do, since you think your better

m. havoc: well my mom left me when I was first born so I really don't know, what she does now

Ross: Thats horrible. what did your dad tell you she was before she left?

m. havoc: a prostitute

Ross:...please come with me Curtis

(Havoc was walking down the hallway)

Ross: (on phone) hello defax?

Havoc: HEY WHAT THE HELL?


	3. Chapter 3: It's easy to fly

****

MINI CENTRAL

CHAPTER 3: IT'S EASY TO FLY!

CHARACTERS:

m(mini)

roy (herny)

riza (clara)

armstrong (alexander)

hughes (roger)

havoc (curtis)

fuery (emanual)

gran (jerry)

shceska (miya)

falman (nick)

breda (I really don't know what his first name is going to be give me a suggetstion)

Lt Ross:baby sitter

St. Bloch: baby sitter

some others that are not in the military but will be tuned in later

* * *

m. roy: (scribbling on paper with crayons) this is to much paper work!

m. riza: (carrying a whole stack of white paper) here's another pile for you Henry!

m. roy: AGGH! (brakes crayon) I don't want to do this anymore!

m. riza: Well you are the oldest in the play room

m. roy: but I don't wanna! (falls out on floor) I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't WANNA!

m. havoc: don't you wish you could fly away from your worries?

m. riza: what are you talking about Curtis?

m. havoc: you know fly away like peter pan

m. roy: how do we fly?

m. havoc: (grabs umbrella's against the wall) with these!

m. breda: I want to try!

m. havoc: for you to fly Breda, we need twenty umbwella's

m. breda: I'm tired of you callig me fat, I can so too fly with a umbwella!

m. shceska: (reading a book) you guys thats really a bad idea, it's not possible for kids your size can float, it's too much body mass

m. havoc: whatever miya, so who wants to try first!

m. roy: I do (grabs one and opens up the play room window) 0.0

m. havoc: whats wrong?

m. roy: thi-this is really high

m. riza: nonsense (grabs a umbrella from Curtus and opens another window by Henry) you scared henry

m. roy: blush of course not

m. riza: ok then jump LETS GOOOOO!

m. roy: YEAAAA!

(They both hit the ground quick and hard, no movement)

m. havoc: Hey guys! You didn't do it right! This is how you do it! jumps (Curtis goes staight down) YAAAAAAAAAA, _BAAM!_

m. breda: now my turn! jumps YAAAHHHOOOO! OH CRAPPPPP!

m. shceska: (looks out window to see a whole bunch of bodies twichin on the ground) wow (she looks at the umbrella) must not be tempted to do stupid yet fun stunt, must...fight it! (she wins)

(shceska or miya goes up to Sergeant Bloch)

St. Bloch: hm?

shceska: uncle Bloch I have to show you somethin

(takes him to window)

St Bloch: WHAT-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

shceska: they tried to fly

St Bloch: boy I just let four higher up's children jump out a window...I am dead for sure

shceska: it was Henry, Curtis, Clara, and umm Breda I think

St. Bloch: di-did you just say Henry? I JUST LET THE FURHRER SON JUMP OUT A WINDOW!


	4. Chapter 4: Babies?

**MINI CENTRAL**

**CHAPTER 4: BABIES?**

m(mini)

roy (herny)

riza (clara)

armstrong (alexander)

hughes (roger)

havoc (curtis)

fuery (emanual)

gran (jerry)

shceska (miya)

falman (nick)

breda (I really don't know what his first name is going to be give me a suggetstion)

Lt Ross:baby sitter

St. Bloch: baby sitter

* * *

m. armstrong: Well hello Emanuel!

m. fury: Oh hey Alexander!(playing with building blocks) How have you b-

m. armstrong: -knocks blocks over- Oh it such a beautiful day isn't it? -sparkle sparkle-

m fury: m-my blocks -cries- MY BLOCKS! Ten minutes of hard work!

m. armstrong: feel these arm triceps -brushes arms against m. fury's face- Feel them! Feel them!

m. fury: alright I feel! I believe!

m. falman: alright I'm sure he does Alexander

m. shceska: -reading- sigh why am I in this kids playroom? I'm mature enough to be in the adult playroom -continues to read-

m. riza: you know what? I'm tired of your sas!

m shceska: -jumps in surprise- what?

m. roy: what did I do? -slams crayon on desk-

m. shceska: phew -wipes forehead- _I thought she heard me_

m. riza: you NEVER finish your work Henry!

m. roy: well look here miss Clara! I do all the work in here ya'll never do crap!

m. riza: we that's the responbiwlity of being the oldest!

m. roy: well why don't you do it! your like what? six!

m. riza: -pulls out dart gun from back pocket- shut up! _POW_

m. roy: (a dart hits his forehead) you...you...fathead! -starts to tear up-

m. riza: bean head!

m. roy: yo-you know what? I wish you would go back from where you came from!

m. riza: maybe I- hey! um where did I come from?

m. roy: from outside that door of course! -pulls dart off-

m. hughes: -jumps out of a pile of toys- hey were did we come from?

m. roy: uh were from uhhhhh...Miya?

m. scheska: sigh -closes book- well we are from..uh...that's interesting..uh I really don't know where we're from. Never really crossed my mind

m. hughes: if she doesn't know then..

St Bloch: -opens door- I brought some snacks -holds up tray-

m. roy: yum!

(all grab a cookie from the tray)

m. riza: hey uncle Bloch where did we come from?

St Bloch: from your house

m. hughes: noooo she means where did we really come from

St Bloch: uh...wow... how old are you guys?

m. roy: I'm the oldest and I'm eight! I guess the rest are about six or seven

St Bloch: well I guess your old enough to know...you know along time ago you were babies

m. fury: really?

St Bloch: and babies come from...

(Bloch tells them everything)

m. armstrong: -mini muscles start to deflate-

m. riza: -crying-

m. roy: -runs into wall-

m. hughes: ..I will..never...hug my parents again

m. falman:...

m. fury: -cries- they told me I came from a stork! They lied to me!

m. shceska: ...its a lie!

St Bloch: no its true

m. shceska: -starts to rip up pages in her book- lies! lies! lies! Your all lying!

St. Bloch: -looks around- maybe I shouldn't have told them that

m. shceska: -eye's are teared up- so un-uncle Bloch have you done that before?

St. Bloch?

m. shceska: the nasty!

St. Bloch: uhhh...

m. shceska: so you have!

St. Bloch: -walks up to Miya- its ok

m. shceska: dont touch me! Your nasty! Your unclean! -runs-

St. Bloch: -sweat drop- I hope Lieutenant Ross doesn't see this

Lt. Ross: see wha- -looks around the room- -glare- what did you do?

St. Bloch: uhh I didn't do anything!...except

Lt. Ross: except what?

St. Bloch: I might have told them something

Lt. Ross: what?

m. shceska: I bet you did that too auntie Ross! you both are so unclean -rubs arms-

Lt. Ross: wha? -looks at Bloch-

m. shceska: the nasty! You both did it! Babies!

Lt. Ross: YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

m. shceska: yeah! Uncle Bloch told us! How could this be?

Lt. Ross: you didnt...-looks at Bloch-

St Bloch: uhh maybe

Lt. Ross: Bloch! You are going to get us fired! Man why do you have to be such an ass?

m. shceska: why do you both have to be asses?

Lt. Ross: gasp!Dont say that Miya! That's a naughty word!

m. scheska: why should I! You've done worst! Maybe even said worst!

Lt. Ross: your explaining everything to there parents

St. Bloch: what? No way!

Lt. Ross: this is your problem not mine

St Bloch: waaaaa! I'm going to die!


End file.
